


C'est aussi ce que nous sommes

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [22]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Des courgettes pas très saines en fait, Je fais pousser des courgettes, Murder, Pedophilia (mentionned), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Chacun d'eux a connu un baptême sanglant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore le Chien de Garde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (nuit du 7 janvier 2017). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Fin" en une heure.

« Tu veux le faire ? Très bien, Valence, mais reste. Reste avec eux et observe. »

Il avait obéi. Bien sûr qu'il avait obéi. Il n'était peut-être pas encore le Chien mais il avait déjà un maître, son père, son père qui avait écouté son plan avec attention et qui l'avait accepté tout en lui disant que le poison était une arme de femme… Il aurait sans doute pu ajouter une arme d'enfant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'était Valence après tout, même grimé sous une apparence féminine ? Il n'était pas encore vraiment un homme. Il était donc un enfant.

Le couple qu'il avait sous les yeux adoraient les enfants, garçons comme filles évidemment, mais avec tout de même une préférence pour ces dernières.

Et ils n'avaient pas du tout vu leur fin venir.

Valence les observait maintenant, ainsi que son père le lui avait ordonné. Cliniquement. Froidement. Il connaissait les effets du poison qu'il leur avait administré. Il savait combien de temps durerait leur agonie. L'odeur de sang mêlé au vomi commençait à le gêner mais ce couple le méritait. Il se souvenait des rapports de son père sur cette affaire. Il se rappelait ce qu'ils avaient infligé à d'autres enfants qui avaient été parfois bien plus jeunes que lui. Mais ces souvenirs n'avaient été qu'une aide. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Son père lui avait confié une mission et il l'avait rempli. Il avait tué évidemment mais il était un Phantomhive.

« C'est aussi ce que nous sommes. » murmura-t-il pour peupler le silence ambiant.

L'homme rendit bientôt son dernier souffle. La femme mit plus de temps.

.o.

« Je sais me défendre, Cédric. »

Ne le savait-il donc pas ? Ne s'en doutait-il donc pas ? Elle était une Phantomhive, épouse du futur Chien de garde. Bien sûr qu'elle savait se défendre. Père et mère y avaient veillé tous les deux. La fonction était dangereuse. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas enseigner à tous les membres de cette famille comment se défendre.

Tant Edith ne savait pas pourtant.

Mais tante Edith n'était pas une Phantomhive.

Le corps au-dessus d 'elle se faisait lourd. Elle aurait dû s'en débarrasser. Elle sentait même le sang de cet homme commençait à imprégner sa robe mais elle restait immobile. Elle était épuisée.

Elle savait se défendre mais elle ne comptait pas dire à Cédric ce qui venait de se passer à son retour d'Irlande. A son père, peut-être. Lui comprendrait sans doute. N'en avaient-ils pas déjà parlé ? Quand mère et sa femme de chambre avaient commencé à lui apprendre l'art du poison et du poignard…

« Claudia… »

Le poids disparut. Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras. Elle reconnut confusément Tanaka mais elle échappa bien vite à son étreinte pour fixer à nouveau le cadavre qui était de son fait.

« Ne regarde pas…

-Pourquoi ? C'est aussi ce que nous sommes. »

Elle se leva et ordonna à Tanaka de l'aider à se débarrasser du corps sans vie qui se trouvait là.

.o.

« Nous donnons souvent l'ordre, Vincent, et n'intervenons pas mais parfois… »

Assis sur l'un des canapés du bureau de sa mère, il regardait ses mains. Elles étaient propres maintenant mais il les voyait toujours couvertes de sang pourtant.

Il ferma les yeux, revit le sang, le corps. Tellement de sang. Sur les pavés. Sur lui. Sur eux deux. Tellement de sang. Mais il n'y avait pas que du sang. Il le savait.

Il avait… paniqué ? Il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de coup qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait honte. Il était un Phantomhive. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un homme mourir pourtant.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était celui qui maniait l'instrument fatal.

Non. Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il devait se souvenir des leçons de sa mère. Il était un Phantomhive. Il était le futur Chien de garde, celui qui donnait les ordres, celui maniait l'instrument qu'il soit humain ou non.

Il sentit soudain des mains entourer les siennes.

« C'est aussi ce que nous sommes. »

Il avait levé la tête en murmurant. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère qui acquiesça silencieusement.

.o.

« TUE-LES ! »

La chose aux ailes noires, le démon – Il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement – s'inclina puis l'enfer dont il devait sans aucun doute venir se déchaîna.

Rouge. Une pluie de sang sous laquelle le démon dansait. Une pluie de sang qui l'éclaboussa brièvement.

Il ne détacha pas les yeux de la danse sanglante. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Le démon tuait ceux qui l'avaient souillé en souriant mais il avait envie de sourire et de rire lui aussi, comme s'il était celui qui dansait au milieu des corps, au milieu de tout ce sang.

Il se rappela soudain une phrase de son père. Quand avait-il prononcé ces mots ? Il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié. On l'avait souillé. On l'avait marqué. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié.

Son nom était Ciel et il était un Phantomhive.

« C'est aussi ce que nous sommes. »

Son nom était Ciel. Il était un Phantomhive. Le démon n'était qu'un instrument.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours un plaisir de se replonger dans les souvenirs de Ciel...


End file.
